Oober Nightmarecoat
Oober Nightmarecoat (sometimes stylized (oo)ber Nightmarecoat) is a abstract being that is a self-proclaimed lover of the grotesque, often going into the telling of graphic, detailed stories with disturbed details with seemingly no relevance to the actual conversation. He hides behind a grey coat, the pocket often filled with black vapor, rats, or filthy objects. Description Oober Nightmarecoat is often depicted as a large snake-like creature hiding behind a coat with many pockets, the buttons for these pockets often being rusty bottle-caps or eyes. He has a wide set of teeth that appear either yellowish or reddish white, never a clean looking color. His hands often resemble either tentacles or spider legs. A full human skeleton as well a cow skeleton is inside of him and often their bones are used for extra limbs. His mouth can extend into a variety of impossible shapes, and he is made of a black gooey substance. Personality Absolutely insane, conversing with whoever is around about disgusting and vile things. He yells very loudly and usually can only be seen in the late hours of night or early in the morning before the sun comes up. He also appears anywhere sufficiently dark. He only appears if his victims do not have a full grasp of their mind. He can be cruel if he wants to, often devouring people if he gets tired of them. Some are spat right out but others never return. He is grossly and darkly humorous, many of his stories described in broken English. Backstory There is seemingly no backstory on record for him. Powers and Abilities Oober can shift his body into various grotesque forms, with seemingly no limit to how big his forms can be. He has an ability called mind-scraping where he enters the mind of a victim and "scrapes" against it, causing near-irreversible psychological damage. In the mindscape, he is also stronger, faster, and is extremely horrifying. Appearances A Head Full of Nightmares In this short story, Oober appears as the main antagonist, although not exactly in the traditional sense. While conversing with the boy in the castle, he eats with the boy and promises not to harm him. As the castle crumbles and drops the boy into a neon red liquid, he awakens in a garden where Oober is about to drown in the fountain. Oober gets out by himself shorty after before extending his claw into a sharp object and "scrapes" his mind, awakening Morphine who then attack the boy. After Morphine is done with the boy, the boy wakes up, assuring himself it didn't happen and it was only a nightmare, but the fear of getting surgery is now a deep, scarring fear of his. Relationships TBA Trivia *The idea for the character came from when woke up in the middle of the night and found themselves in a pitch dark bathroom, only able to use the sensation of touch to figure out where they were. This lasted far longer than it should have. *In reality, he can still harm you but he would rather mess people up mentally than kill or harm them physically. Trophy Information Gallery OoberNightmarecoat.png|Oober Nightmarecoat's artwork by . Category:Males Category:Dark Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villians Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro